


Break Me Down and Build Me Up

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes Oliver needs to be broken<br/>down, needs to feel like nothing, before John can build him up again.” Diggle/Oliver H/C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down and Build Me Up

**A/N:** I don’t know where this came from but for the whole day yesterday the line ‘Sometimes Oliver needs to be broken down to be built up again’ kept popping into my mind, so you know, I wrote something for it! It could be seen as a prompt by me to me *LoL*  
 **Notes:**  
Established Digoli Relationship  
 **Warnings:**  
Slash  
Bondage  
Discipline  
Spanking  
I know nothing about the BDSM world  
 **Disclaimer:** No

** Break Me Down and Build Me Up **

_*thwack*_

A whimper escapes Oliver’s lips. He tries hard not to cry out, but he knows in the next one he won’t be able to stop. He bites his lip harder, he can taste the metallic tang of his blood on his tongue. He bites down even harder, he tells himself he will not break, but he knows that’s a lie.

His body is shaking from the pain as the wooden peddle meets bare skin. His ass stings and burns from the spanking. His arms are numb from being held up too long—Diggle made sure he wouldn’t be able to break the ropes.

_*thwack*_

A gasp and a cry of pain escape this time. Tears roll down Oliver’s face. He wants this— no, he needs this and the only person who can give it to him is John Diggle. Because John knows. Because John understands the war that rages on within Oliver.

John’s seen Oliver at his worst, he knows what the man looks like when he wakes from a nightmare, skin slick with sweat, eyes wild and wide and scared, body shaking in fear that he was back, back at that forsaken island, once more fighting for his life. John knows.

That’s why John does this. Hurts Oliver till he’s broken down, till he feels like nothing, till all the blond can do is cry because he has no energy to beg or fight.

_*thwack*_

And then he’s there, he’s at that point where he can no longer do anything but cry. His body is shaking and he’s breathing shallowly, almost brokenly.

Diggle stops. He puts down the paddle he was using and he lets Oliver down. The blond lets out a pathetic whimper as his arms creak and blood starts to flow back to the limbs.

John carries him to their bed and lays him down on it. Then it begins; the building up. John kisses him, touches his face, touches his hair, grabs a cloth and wipes him clean.

“I love you,” the man whispers. _“I love you_.” John gets naked too, then gets into the bed and pulls Oliver close, holds his still shaking body as close as humanly possible. “You’re beautiful, I love you.”

John continues the whispering, promising Oliver that he’s safe, that he’s okay, that he’s wanted and that he’s loved.

_“I love you.”_

Diggle does this until Oliver stops shaking, until the tears stop falling until Oliver looks up at him with hope in his eyes. John kisses the man breathless, whispers more promises and then again, until Oliver smiles, till Oliver believes him and whispers it back, “I love you too.”

And still John will say it, “You’re beautiful, I love you. You’re safe, I love you. I love you, I love you, _I love you.”_

Oliver sighs, wraps his arms around Diggle and closes his eyes. And slowly he falls asleep to the soft voice of his love, to the soothing hands and gently run up and down his back, to the soft promises and declarations, and he feels better.

No nightmares will come tonight, no bad memories of time spent in a merciless island, nothing. Just John and his smooth voice whispering over and over, “I love you Oliver Queen, _I love you.”_

Sometimes Oliver needs to be broken down, needs to feel like nothing, before John can build him up again, before John can take away the pain, before John can show him that everything is all right.

_“I love you.”_

**END!**

Well then…. I don’t know what to say about this one. The ending seems a little strange to me, but when do my ending never not feel strange?

I hope you liked it though *puppy–eyes*.

**(“,)**


End file.
